dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Epitaph of Twilight (Poem)
"Mia" Fragment I've heard there's a part of the Epitaph, about the Pleiades, coming from something Mia says. Anyone know anything about this? - Kuukai2 03:36, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I do know something about it. It's in volume 3 of Another Birth. What do you want to know? --Shinsou Wotan, 03:39, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, where it comes from is mainly it, since I wanted to confirm that. Also, is the "Epigraph" one legitimate or is it possibly fanmade? (within the series, of course) - Kuukai2 03:43, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::I assume that by "Epigraph" you're referring to the Sheraton bit from Another Birth 2? I'd say it's as trustworthy as any fragment found in the series, and since it has a sort of in-The-World verification, it's probably real. --Shinsou Wotan, 03:51, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :So is the wording sign or harbinger in the Tokyopop translation? We should keep the text as it is, but make notes. Also, "Plaird" is only Bandai of Japan's fault, in the US games it's Pleiad. - Kuukai2 22:50, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::When Mia says it on page 123, it's "sign". When the fragment is repeated on page 177, it's "harbinger". It should have been "sign" in both. And are you sure it's "Pleiad" in the English games? I could swear I've seen an English cutscene where it was "Plaird". --Shinsou Wotan 23:19, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Name Isn't there a "the" in this thing's name? Or did I miss something? - Kuukai 07:10, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's just the "Epitaph of Twilight." I just checked Liminality 3 and the characters call it the "Epitaph of Twilight." Kulaguy 08:40, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::But at the very beginning of the games, when part of the Epitaph is read in German, doesn't it say "Epitaph of the Twilight" at the end? I'd think written would trump spoken, since talking is more casual, etc... And also, Liminality is translated, but that line in the intro is the same in all versions of the game.-Kuukai 02:24, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::Eh, I checked the video of that and it does indeed say the Epitaph of the Twilight. But, is there any proof that it was the same in the Japanese version of the game? I mean, how the heck would those Japanese people understand it if there was words in English and then sounds in German? Kulaguy 05:26, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::::(This is Kuukai, I umm... forgot my password... ^^;) Well, for one thing I have the Japanese versions of the first four games and just checked. The English as well as the German gets subtitled in Japanese. Perhaps Emma titled it in English... If there's a way to extract the cutscenes, I could prove it if you really need me to. Or I could borrow my friend's camera and take a picture of the screen... They spell it that way on the official website (http://www.cyberconnect2.jp/hack/room/sora/sora.html) too - 206.221.232.213 06:18, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ---- Actual Epitaph Whoever edited in that fake Epitaph, please stop. I know where you got that from and it isn't a reliable source. http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=589682&topic=26977923 Unless I have official proof and sources of the actual Epitaph, do not change it. Kulaguy 08:48, 5 April 2006 (UTC) What about the little notes and things that you find throughout the course of the .hack games? Some of them seem to be Harald's development notes, but others seem more like Epitaph fragments. Should we include those here? --CRtwenty 19:15, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Epitaph of Twilight accoring to Analysis... I've noticed that according to Shinsou Wotan's translation of the "True" Epitaph that there are some glaring differences, should I put these up here? (with his express permission of course) :You mean the outline? It's not the "true" version, they're both legitimate pieces of the same puzzle, just a couple pages apart in Analysis. There are some differences between the two parts, such as Bith's color, though we have a few theories about htis... But yeah, the outline would be a great edition to this section. I intend to translate the glossary of characters at some point too, which I'll add as well... - Kuukai2 Where? All this info I haven't seen before, such as the two knight brigades being in the Epitaph... where's this info coming from? ~ Ichida :The information about the Crimson and Cobalt Knights comes from AI Buster 2. Albireo mentions how odd it is seeing the Crimson Knights giving information to the Cobalt Knights, since in the Epitaph they're mortal enemies. --CRtwenty 03:17, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::Their colors are also used in the demon and holy arena titles in the Japanese version, with the third being "dragon sage", which I thought was interesting. - Kuukai2 03:55, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Cobalt and Crimson My source for "dark" and "light" is page 71 of AI Buster 2. Where are you getting "demonic" and "holy"? 〈ザ・ワールド〉の世界観の基になった〈黄昏の碑文〉の物語では、碧衣と紅衣は、光と闇の、対をなす騎士団だと言う。 --Shinsou Wotan, 22:54, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :From the arena, but if the book actually specified like that, then they are the knights of Light and Dark... It's cool that it's at least somewhat consistent with the arena names... - Kuukai2 23:08, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::Depending on how you look at it "Demon" and "Dark", or "Light" and "Holy" could be seen as synonyms in certain situations. --CRtwenty 23:18, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Epitaph 03 In this fragment-Wave soars and shrouds the eyes. No means to fight an omnipresent force, The shadowless ones just grieve. Why must it be a Wave? Divide, if it would just... Then retaliate, we may. the omnipresent force refers to Morganna?--Kite X 16:35, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Well duh... they directly refer to Morganna as the Cursed Wave in the games. --CRtwenty 17:00, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Harald's Copy In Liminality Episode 3 Kyoko mentions a rumor that one obsessed fan transcribed the entire Epitaph of Twilight by hand. Knowing how crazy Harald was with Emma it seems fairly likely that he was this fan. It would explain how he got a complete copy. --CRtwenty 18:25, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Of course Of course....--Kite X 18:45, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Shadowless Ones In this part of the poem do the shadowless ones refer to the other .hackers? Wave soars and shrouds the eyes. No means to fight an omnipresent force, The shadowless ones just grieve. Why must it be a Wave? Divide, if it would just... Then retaliate, we may. --70.136.26.214 01:02, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :I took the shadowless ones to mean the sprites in the Epitaph. In the context of the game, it'd probably refer to the Vagrant AIs.--SicInfit 02:06, 2 February 2007 (UTC)